1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flat roof drainage system utilizing a low point column head which allows the roof to be drained at the center of a structural member located at the low point of the roof, and more particularly, to such a flat roof drainage system utilizing a load-bearing, low point column head which is a structural extension of a building column and is adapted to permit the attachment of support beams at the column head as well as the placement of a roof drain at the center of the column head so that the roof drain can be place directly at the lowest area of the roof to eliminate standing water.
2. Background Discussion
The flat style roof is fairly common roof style used, for example, by large commercial buildings such as warehouses and the like. One particular disadvantage of the flat roof is the difficulty in obtaining good drainage since the roof is not sloping or only gently sloping and there is a tendency for water to pool and puddle. In particular, problems have been experienced regarding situating a drain at the lowest point or area of the roof because a structural column of the building is typically positioned at the lowest point of the roof and prevents providing a drain at such a location. Prior art approaches to address this problem are known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,782 to Paquette et al. discloses a double roof drainage system for flat roofs which employs self-draining insulating panels which direct the flow of rainwater to a centrally located drain hole. However, in contradistinction to the present invention, the drain is supported by the roof insulating panels and not by a load-bearing column. Moreover, the benefit of using low point column head to create the slope of the roof is not taught or suggested by Paquette et al., but rather, Paquette et al. use expensive insulating panels to create a slope on the flat roof to facilitate drainage toward the drain hole.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,193 to Ochs discloses a built-up roof structure which creates an inwardly sloping roof at which a drain is located. However, as with the Paquette et al. patent noted above, Ochs fails to disclose the provision of a load-bearing column adapted to permit placement of the roof drain directly at the low point of the roof or the benefit of using a low point, load-bearing column head to create a roof sloped natural toward the drain in all directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,145 to Groves discloses a saddle roof employing sets of panels of fiberboard or mineral board which are disposed at predetermined positions to form a roof sloped toward a centrally located drain. However, as with the patent noted above, Groves fails to teach or suggest the provision of a load-bearing column adapted to permit placement of the roof drain directly at the low point of the roof or the benefit of using a low point column head to create a roof sloped naturally toward the drain.
The above-noted prior art approaches are expensive and time consuming to install. In addition, these arrangements require the addition of unnecessary structure to the roof surface which adds weight thereby increases the strength requirements of the supporting structure of the roof.
Moreover, none of the prior art drainage arrangements discussed above a permit a drain to be placed at the center of a structural member located at the lowest point of the roof. In addition, none of the prior art roof drainage systems teach or suggest utilizing a load-bearing, low point column head, which is a structural extension of a building column positioned at the lowest point or area of the roof, the column head being adapted to permit the attachment of support beams at the column head as well as the placement of a roof drain at the center of the column head so that the roof drain can be place directly at the lowest area of the roof to eliminate standing water.